saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Burton
Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online Pre SAO Avatar Personality *Protective *Kind *Intelligent *Strong Minded *Caring *Strategic *Analystic *Flirt *Responsible *Brave Background Jacob born in USA New York, eleven minutes before his sister. They were what people would say lucky, because their Family was a rich one. Life was easy for them, every time they wanted somehting, some one older gave it to them. Buttlers and maids were working in the mansion, and did every house chores for them. School started for both of them when they were five years old. Already He was seen as a genius. Jacob made firends, always helping anyone who would need, even people that others thought as delinquent, he always found a way to make them comfortable and help them out of their miseries. Soon her realised what was coming. His sister was diffirent. She needed to attend every class attentively and work hard, while he went out during classes, and went giving helping hands to teachers, or people out of school. But Jacob was worried about what could happen. His sister was his half, and seing his father scold her because she didn't get good grades like him, made Jacob sad. One night when he was thriteen, his father asked to talk to him privately, Jacob and Katie were playing a game together, and he knew somehting wasn't right. His father brought him to the living room and told Jacob that with his grade and behavior, he would be the heir of their computer company, of the house and everything he owned. Barry told him that he needed to stay away from Katie as much as possible or she could be dragging him down. For the next five years Jacob did all but what his father told him no matter the consequences that came with it. He helped his sister more than anyone else and soon she got grades as good as him. They spent more time together helping people and playing games, it was of course their passion ever since they were seven. When they got eighteen, they moved out of their parents house, both refusing the inheritance, and went to rent an appartment together, going to a good college. With the money their parents had saved in both their bank accounts, anything was affordable. But they settled in a small appartment with only one big room and made it a gaming room. A year later It's there that they started playing SAO, and got trapped in it. Chronology. Sword Art Online Relationship *Katie Burton Jacob was the center of attention both at school and home, still he tried to give his sister has much time as he could. The bond he had with her from birth was the strongest thing for him. She was his half, and his heart would not beat without her. But everything pressuring him, witht he company take over made him be apart a bit from Katie, and not take her feelings in account. He did what he wanted, as long as he could relax, get this stress out, and be happy. Until that day, the day his father took him alone and spoke to him about stopping to be this close to his sister, he had been inconsiderate of her, and his father's words made him regret it. There was no way Jacob wouldn't make it up. He felt like he betrayed his sister, and that would never happen. The years after, she became his everything. He passed more time with her, than in his school, or doing what he likes, turns out, he loved making his sister happy, protecting her, reassuring her, making her smile. Jacob grew closer to Katie, and without knowing it, or maybe not wanting to admit it, he too was in love with his twin. Still, he didn't want to go apart from her for that, the bond they shared was too deep, it was magical and no way he would ever loose it. Moving in together with her, made both of them even closer, for Jacob, it was like he could hear her heartbeat every time he was close to her, and for the first time in his life, this feeling scared him a little. This is what led him to his flirt side. He started to flirt with other girls, trying to lie to himself, and hiding what he truly felt. But even if he did that, no one, NO ONE would ever come before Katie. *Naomi Tamura His Relationship with Naomi is really good. They are both good friends, and understand each other very well, what they want, focusing on it and not loosing track of it. They tend to get more serious when they are together, mostly speaking of their strategy, who they should help, how to advance with the clearing. It's more of a professional kind of talk, but Jacob takes her like a little sister. Sometimes, they do get their moments where they tease each other, or even make a team to tease Katie, or other players they encounter. Jacob won't play in it for long though, his protective side often gets him to come back serious with her and act as the strict big brother, but in truth he just worries for her, as he is one of the few that knows about her skill and the effects it has. Often people will hear them argue, and he would tell her she is immature, and not fit for a leader, but it isn't what he thinks, he just has difficulty to tell other people he cares for them outside his twin sister Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 84 *HP: 28346 Main Equipment *Silver Spear *Valor Armor *Holy Gauntlets *Holy Boots *Savior's Shield *Paladin Mantle Skills One-Handed Spear skills 'Quick Jab '(1-hit strike) A skill desing to keep the enemy away as quick as possible. 'Power Thrust '(1-hit strike) The player take stance with his strong foot on the back, holding the spear tight as it charges with his might, releasing it in a powerful thrust. 'Head Wind '(2-hit combo) The spear his stabbed at the enemy, then the player quickly makes a backstep, and glides back toward the enemy, thrusting him a second time with more power. 'Feint Strike '(2-hit combo) The player dashes at the enemy, hitting with the blunt edge, but just to create a feint. As the enemy blocks or is hit, the player quickly moves to its back and thrust to the spine. 'Thriple thrust '(3-hit combo) Charges at the enemy with a quick thrust, just hiting him, then follows with an pward thrust, sending the smalles eneies in the air, and finishes by jumping and thrusting back the enemy to the ground. 'Azure Thrust '(3-hit combo) The player hurls at the enemy thusting him once, then backstep, and thrusts a second times with more power, and finishes by charging his spear full power, and thrusting a third time, making the enemy fall back a bit. If the enemy has a smaller frame, no bosses or big monsters, the last thrust will impale him, and can hit up to 3 enemies in a line. Notable Acheivement *Possess the Shield of Aegis Unique skill *Escorted a group of non fighter that was targeted by Laughing coffin Gallery 79597a11203a4e7c2ca72c6a38b24eb2-d40xy3w.jpg Ephraim__s_Lance_wheel_of_Doom_by_Agent_Elrond.jpg Ephraim_coloured_by_TalaKanna.png fe__king_of_renais_by_tempurastick-d5fj2yd.png fe8___ephraim_by_dareedse-d4moixd.jpg tumblr_m7xyzhtG8a1rz52hxo1_500.png 7222dae1f1b0daeab2605d642b095113-d4nys1c.jpg fireemblem_lines_by_ashikai-d6bf07g.png habit_of_a_brother___eirika___ephraim_by_true2love-d5a84gs.jpg 2m30ejc.png 714_2.jpg Ephraim-BringIt.jpg Ephraim-King.jpg tumblr_m4hso5Mmqg1qgms1ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sh04nyIx1ql2yz4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m2ctOqEL1qf95qio1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m2ctOqEL1qf95qio2_1280.jpg Trivia Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Unique Skill User Category:Male